


The Secret of Opposites

by Curvynpervy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvynpervy/pseuds/Curvynpervy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt:<br/>None of the chief's friends know that he likes to be reduced to a begging, crying mess at the hand's of one criminal. Montparnasse finds himself drawn to his blond Appollo and hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> It's pure disgusting smut and I'm so very sorry
> 
> Prompt link: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=13329096#t13329096

This was unhealthy. They both knew it but neither would admit defeat, because in the end it really was a competition of who would last longer. Would Enjolras stand to be the burnt of Montparnasse's anger for a longer period than Montparnasse could stand Enjolras's defiance?

Still Enjolras went to the small house where they arranged to meet. He didn't take off his clothes, he'd learned that lesson a while ago when Montparnasse filled him with a plug, then told him to get dressed, walk home and walk back ready to be told to take his clothes off. He sat in one of the ancient chairs and waited somewhat impatiently for the other man to arrive.

Finally the door clicked and Enjolras stood to greet Montparnasse as he entered. Instead of grasping the hand stretched out to him, Montparnasse grabbed Enjolras by the hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Montparnasse spat in his face, pulling the beautiful blond hair lower so Enjolras was forced to bend at an awkward angle. That was how it began, almost instantly every time. And every time Enjolras felt a stir in his pants at this exact moment, the one when Montparnasse took control.

"You are not equal." Montparnasse hissed into his ear, it was quiet but it was intense and it was deliberate and it sent shivers down Enjolras's spine. Everything he stood for, everything he fought to achieve meant the exact opposite of that statement, which was why it was so awful that he could have wanted nothing else said to him. He was going against every speech he ever made by loving those 4 words.

Montparnasse pulled roughly at Enjolras's clothing, leaving him with nothing but his pants. He practically threw Enjolras on to the bed face first and pulled at his pants until they joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. He forced Enjolras onto his back and put his hands on the blond's wrists, pressing them into the bed as if to say "stay". He took Enjolras's half hard cock in hand and pulled something from his pocket. He fit it around both cock and balls, causing a bit of a tight feeling for Enjolras.

This was new to Enjolras, but he knew what this was. He'd talked to Montparnasse about this before, something to keep him from cumming too soon. It certainly seemed to do what Montparnasse had wanted it to do.

"Hands and knees." Montparnasse commanded, turning away to rummage through a drawer. The contents of which Emolars knew by heart. He also knew not to look back as he moved to his hands and knees like Montparnasse had instructed.

A cold hand touched the small of his back, pushing down so his ass was more displayed. Montparnasse had smooth hands, although he'd never admit that he used lotion. He didn't actually say much during these secret meetings, neither of them did. Enjolras didn't want to be close enough that his friends may somehow figure out that they were involved, and Montparnasse hated that he was so attracted to such a blow hard. What ever the reason, there was an unspoken rule between them to only say what was nessicary. And Montparnasse was very good at speaking when needed.

Montparnasse's hand slid from back to ass before he broke contact. He covered his hand in lube, not bothering to warm it up before working one finger into Enjolras's entrance. Enjolras suppressed his noise of shock at the cold, his head dropped for just a moment before he lifted it again, taking a deep breath.

Another finger was added in the same manner and then a third, each one stretching him wider and wider. Finally Montparnasse withdrew his fingers and Enjolras heard another click from the bottle of lube. Then something colder and heavier than Montparnasse's fingers pressed against his entrance. Enjolras took a deep breath and tried to relax as Montparnasse slid the plug in. The weight was familiar to Enjolras, yet it would never cease to be somewhat odd inside of him.

He began to shift, and was stopped with a harsh slap to his full ass. Montparnasse dug his fingers into Enjolras's skin, definitely leaving brusises behind to be covered in the morning.

"Do not move." Montparnasse said through gritted teeth. He turned once again back to the drawer and returned with a thin stick. He had said durring one of their first meet ups that he preferred to use something other than his hand because it felt less personal.

The first hit caused a yelp to erupt from Enjolras's mouth. Montparnasse paused and moved so he could grab Enjolras's chin and yank it up.

"If you can not be quiet accommodations can be made." Montparnasse held his chin high, asserting that he was the greater of the two men. Enjolras nodded and looked down.

"I can be quiet sir." He spoke only loud enough for Montparnasse to hear him clearly.

Montparnasse nodded, he returned to hitting Enjolras mercilessly, not even bothering to count the number of hits. Enjolras himself lost track after 20, the plug pressing against his prostate and shifting with every hit. A few times he felt tears come to his eyes, but he blinked them back, stubborn as ever.

Eventually Montparnasse tired of the beating, and ordered Enjolras on his back. He left the blonde there and for the last time retrieved items from the drawer. Enjolras soon found his arms handcuffed to the bed posts and Montparnasse circling the bed.

He pressed a finger to the exposed end of the plug, causing Enjolras to squirm. The smile that came to Montparnasse's face went straight through Enjolras's spine to his aching cock. His hips shifted as if it would help in in anyway to ease his need to be touched. 

"Restless?" Montparnasse smirked, running the tip of the cane over Enjolras's chest. Enjolras shivered against his will.

"You know you want me to pull that plug out and fuck you, so why not ask for it?" Montparnasse quirked his eyebrow up. Enjolras hated him. He hated how damn casual he was about this. He hated how hetries to reduce Enjolras to a shriveling whore. But god damn if it didn't turn him on. Enjolras stuck his chin up in response, determined not to be reduced to begging.

Montparnasse nodded. He brought the cane down across Enjolras's nipples, leaving a red line and causing Enjolras yet more pain by his own struggles.

"Give up," Montparnasse said, holding Enjolras's face in his hands. "Stop being so damn stubborn and beg."

Enjolras pulled his face away from Montparnasse's hand and was reprimanded with a hard slap followed by a rough kiss. Montparnasse broke the kiss and walked around the bed until he was between Enjolras's legs.

He pulled something from his pockets, and at this point Enjolras was getting tired of things appearing from them. What ever it was it was nestled against the plug, which could only mean something bad for Enjolras. There was a click and Enjolras felt a vibration pressing against his prostate, sending shivers up his spine.

"Let me know when you're ready to beg do forgiveness." Montparnasse said, he then sat in a chair and pulled a book from a nearby coffee table, opening it to the first page.

Enjolras tried to aliviate the vibrations by bucking his hips, but the vibrator seemed to be attached to the plug. He tried keeping still for a while, but it only made him more desperate. The vibration was not enough to make him cum, especially not with the cock ring on. Eventually Enjolras started squirming with need. Just the red hot need to be touched. Montparnasse didn't even look up until Enjolras started whimpering. But, the blonde still refused to beg.

"Honestly Enjolras," Montparnasse said with a sigh. "I could leave you here for a few hours, I could go out and run a few errands. How would you feel about that?"

Enjolras clenched his jaw, he didn't want his body betray him if he let his mouth move freely. Through his teeth he grumbled. "No."

Montparnasse closed the book with a loud bang. Enjolras freezed as he realized that he fucked up.

"There wasn't a 'sir' in there, slut." Montparnasse stood and unlocked one of Enjolras's hands, not allowing him to use it before locking it again straight above his head. He did the same with the other hand and forced Enjolras to roll over. "I expect respect from you, whore." Montparnasse's tone was angry, and not what Enjolras wanted it to be. "You do what I tell you when I tell you. And I remember telling you to end each address with the word 'sir'. Well, if you will not give me that respect, I will not give you the respect to let you cum."

Montparnasse forced Enjolras onto his knees so that his elbows were on the bed and his face was pressed against the bars of the head board. He pulled the still vibrating plug from Enjolras's ass and casted it aside. He grabs Enjolras's hair and pulls hard, holding his head up.

"You filthy little slut, if you don't do things right you won't get what you truely need, which is a hot cock in your ass." Montparnasse pressed down on Enjolras's hips until they were flat on the bed.

"Fuck, sir I'm so sorry." Enjolras whined. "I'm sorry, sir I'm very very sorry."

Montparnasse says nothing, he made a noise like a growl and put a pillow under Enjolras's hips so his ass is raised. From under the bed, a flogger is retrieved and Montparnasse swirls it in the air a few times while instructing Enjolras.

"Count. And do it properly." And then the first lash lands on Enjolras's already sore ass. He ruts into the pillow, rubbing his cock but unable to cum still.

"One, sir." He cries after regaining his composure. The second hit falls and Enjolras's hands grip the bar that his hands are locked to.

"Two, sir. Three, sir. F- four, sir." Enjolras starts to stutter and Montparnasse decides one last hit would drive the point home.

"Five, sir." Enjolras is gritting his teeth and tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"What do you want?" Montparnasse asks impatiently.

"Please sir, please fuck me. Please touch me and make me cum sir. Fuck. Please." Enjolras's head is shlumped down as he begs and Montparnasse smiles.

"Do not cum until you are told to." He pulls off his clothing before kneeling between Enjolras's legs and applying lube to his length.

He fucks Enjolras into the bed, keeping a steady yet harsh rhythm that brings them both to the edge, the only difference is that Montparnasse can cum and Enjolras can't.

"Fuck, please let me cum sir. Please." Enjolras's head turns and it becomes clear that he's crying with desperation. "Please, I need to cum so fucking badly, sir."

Montparnasse reaches under and undoes the cock ring, holding Enjolras's erection tight and still not allowing him to climax.

"Please" Enjolras sobs. "Please sir, please."

Finally Montparnasse feels close enough and he whispers harshly in Enjolras's ear, releasing his cock.

"Cum." And Enjolras does, he moans loudly, clenching around Montparnasse as he climaxed a few moments later.

They sat for a few moments, Montparnasse going soft inside Enjolras. Eventually he slid out and began piecing Enjolras back together. He undid the hand cuffs and kissed and rubbed where they'd left lines on his wrists. Then he left for only a moment to get a wash rag and clean every inch of Enjolras's body, kissing the skin as he went along and letting Enjolras know that he's stronger than the sub he is with Montparnasse.

 _That was what this truely is about,_ Enjolras thought, _me remembering that I'm stronger than to be pushed around._

Montparnasse lit a cigarette and offered it to Enjolras, who took only one guilty pleasure drag.Then they both fell sleep back to back, not caring for the intimacy of spooning.

In the morning they would put on their clothes and leave in separate directions, not speaking to one another until it was time to return to that small house.


End file.
